


Am I dead?

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester likes you, F/M, Fluff, ghost hunts, half nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: After coming back from a hunt you find Dean Winchester checking you out after your shower. Did you die during your hunt? Or is it something else?





	

It was late when you finally got back to the bunker. The solo hunt you went on turned out to be a disaster. Somehow a simple salt and burn turned into you getting your ass kicked before you were able to flick the switch on your Zippo. By the time you got the bitch down you were covered in mud and probably some blood. Having your head hit against a hidden gravestone wasn’t the best way to end your night.

After parking in the garage that held all the vintage cars, and the occasion weapon, You dragged your sore ass out of the drivers seat. All you wanted was a shower and about 12 hours of solid sleep. After slamming the heavy door that led into the laundry room you let out a sigh. You didn’t care who you woke up. You wound up leaving your brown steel toes boots at the door and a trail of clothing followed. You would wash everything after sleep. Well try to wash everything. If anything was covered in blood it would have to be burned.

By the time you got to your room all that was left on your body was a pair of black boyshorts and a dirty gray bra. After heading into your room for some fresh clothes you made your way into the shower. Once you set the shower to the hottest setting you could handle, you found yourself being relaxed by the hot water pretty fast. It also helped you pulled out your favorite body wash. You deserved it. After scrubbing the mud and some dried blood from your hair you found yourself wishing you didn’t have to leave the shower. It was nice under here. It was relaxing and quiet but you needed sleep though. If you didn’t go to bed you would probably pass out on the bathroom floor.

Once the water was off you quickly dried yourself off with a nice big fluffy towel then slipped on a pair of wonder woman panties and a black tank top. You had never been more thankful for build in bra shirts in your life. You were to tired to notice that the older Winchester had come to check on the noise he heard through out the bunker. He stopped at your door and eyed you up. Damn you looked good. Of course you always looked good to Dean. Dean looked like a wolf stalking his prey. Watching you from afar then striking when you weren't expecting it.

"Why babe you just look good enough to eat,” Dean stood in the doorway of your room then sauntered over to you. It took all of his strenth not to run his hand over your exposed shoulders. You smelled like lavender. He always loved it when you used that body wash.

“Alright, who the hell are you and what did you do with Dean Winchester.” Your back stiffened as you felt his hand near your shoulder. “He would give me shit or yell at me for walking in here at 3 am while making a buttload of noise and getting mud all over the kitchen.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean gave you a cheeky grin as you turned around to face him.

You couldn’t help but snort. Dean Winchester interested in you? Hell must have froze over or maybe…maybe you were dead. That was it. You never actually salted and burned that bitch. She killed you before you had a chance. This had to have been your heaven. It didn’t seem weird that you had Dean Winchester in your Heaven. Being with the Winchesters was the best thing that had happened to you and you had harbored feelings for the older Winchester since you met them.

“Yep. I knew it. I’m dead.” You throw down your arms in frustration. You had always been careful when you went on hunts. Apparently not. You got careless and now you were dead. "This is heaven. I don't know how the hell I ended up here though.I'm surprised Sam isn't here."

Dean gave you a puzzled look. What the hell were you talking about? Why would you be dead? And why the hell would Sam be here? Sasquatch had been asleep for hours.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Why would you be dead?" Dean tried to look you in the eyes.

"Because you're interested in me that's why." That was why he was hitting on you. In your daydreams he couldn't keep his hands off of you.

Dean gave you a smile then pinched your arm to prove you were awake and standing in your room, half naked. After rubbing your arm your eyes wondered up to meet his green ones. Stuff wasn't supposed to hurt when you're dead.

"Told you that you weren't dead." Dean gave you another smile as his hand went up to inspect the cut on your forehead. It has stopped bleeding hours ago but it still hurt and it needed to be bandaged.

"This still doesn't explain why you're interested in me." You winced as Dean pressed lightly on the cut.

"You silly naive girl," Dean shook his head at you. The cut could be dressed after sleep. "I always have been. Why do you think I'm always giving you shit for and Why else would I be awake at 3 am? I was worried you wouldn't come back."

Dean's words shocked you but you didn't put up an argument when Dean grabbed your hand then guided you to your bed. After he pulled the covers aside for you ,he tucked you in. You were to tired to process everything,including the kiss he gave you next to the cut on your head,but you knew one thing for certain. Dean Winchester was into you.


End file.
